Numerous games exist in the prior art in which the object is to toss playing pieces and the like into or around a container or similar receiver member located on or in a surrounding enclosure. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,877,256 and 4,392,653, both of which disclose tossing games in which the object is to toss playing pieces into one or more small receivers located in upwardly open box-like enclosures. The existing tossing games are less than desirable for several reasons, including because the receivers, enclosures and playing pieces are generally constructed of relatively hard rigid materials which gives the playing pieces a tendency to bounce and ricochet when impacting the enclosures and receivers, making the games less desirable for indoor use because the pieces are more likely to leave the enclosure and strike nearby objects such as walls and furniture. The tendency of the playing pieces to bounce and ricochet also makes the game less dependent on the accuracy of the player's toss and more on the players ability to predict where the playing piece will bounce or ricochet. Another reason making the existing games less desirable is that the existing enclosures generally have only walls of fixed height oriented at fixed angles which are not adjustable, flexible or otherwise adaptable to change the degree of difficulty and skill required or to minimize bouncing and ricocheting when playing pieces land thereon. Further, the existing games disclose no means by which the box-like enclosures may be disassembled or compacted for storage and handling. The existing games are therefore bulky and inconvenient to transport and to store when not in use.